thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ask Lovecraft
Ask Lovecraft is an internet series created by Leeman Kessler. In the series, he plays the titular character, the reanimated corpse of author Howard Phillips Lovecraft, where he answers questions sent by his fans in a humourous fashion and gives "advice" to them. The series was picked up by TGWTG.com in November 2014. Episodes * Awesome (November 10th, 2014) * Creepy Pasta (November 12th, 2014) * Passion (November 14th, 2014) * Real Monsters (November 17th, 2014) * Sex (November 19th, 2014) * Good Chums (November 21st, 2014) * Tattoos (November 24th, 2014) * Homage (November 26th, 2014) * Apology (November 28th, 2014) * Accountability (December 1st, 2014) * Colour (December 3rd, 2014) * Choices (December 5th, 2014) * Long Distance (December 8th, 2014) * Byron (December 10th, 2014) * Misdirection (December 12th, 2014) * Cheese (December 15th, 2014) * Evil Dead (December 17th, 2014) * Apocalypse (December 19th, 2014) * Storytime (December 28th, 2014) * Holidays (December 28th, 2014) * Holiday Special - Introductions (December 28th, 2014) * Holiday Special - Director's Cut (December 29th, 2014) * Holiday Special - First Blood (December 31st, 2014) * Holiday Special - Jewish Sorority (January 2nd, 2015) * Holiday Special - The Adventures of Skippy (January 5th, 2015) * Holiday Special - Mom's New Boyfriend (January 7th, 2015) * Holiday Special - Skippy Returns! (January 9th, 2015) * Holiday Special - Invaders (January 12th, 2015) * Holiday Special - Thrilling Conclusion (January 14th, 2015) * Cosmic Horror Revisited (January 16th, 2015) * My Little Pony (January 19th, 2015) * Focus (January 21st, 2015) * Dogs vs. Children (January 23rd, 2015) * Thor (January 26th, 2015) * Time Travel (January 28th, 2015) * Rumbullion (January 30th, 2015) * Darkest Dungeon - A Step Into the Tenebrous (February 2nd, 2015) * Darkest Dungeon - Deep Into That Darkness Peering (February 4th, 2015) * Darkest Dungeon - The Bells Toll For Thee (February 6th, 2015) * Necronomicon (February 9th, 2015) * Jones (February 11th, 2015) * Alchemy (February 13th, 2015) * Genre (February 16th, 2015) * Encouragement (February 18th, 2015) * Transformation (February 20th, 2015) * Discworld (February 23rd, 2015) * Rodents (February 25th, 2015) * Legacy (February 27th, 2015) * CGI Monsters (March 2nd, 2015) * Family Honour (March 4th, 2015) * Scientific Progress (March 6th, 2015) * Documentaries (March 9th, 2015) * Alpha and Omega (March 11th, 2015) * Hemingway (March 13th, 2015) * Robots (March 16th, 2015) * Booze (March 18th, 2015) * Cat Safety (March 20th, 2015) * Self Promotion (March 23rd, 2015) * Metallica (March 25th, 2015) * Inadequacy (March 27th, 2015) * Cryptids (March 30th, 2015) * April Fools (April 1st, 2015) * Television (April 3rd, 2015) * Funds for Fungi (April 6th, 2015) * Resonator (April 8th, 2015) * Spongebob Squarepants (April 10th, 2015) * Europa (April 13th, 2015) * B Movies (April 15th, 2015) * Whaling (April 17th, 2015) * Star Wars (April 20th, 2015) * Paranormal Detectives (April 22nd, 2015) * Cellar (April 24th, 2015) * Gwen Callahan (April 27th, 2015) * Scott Glancy (April 29th, 2015) * Ken and Robin (May 1st, 2015) * Blood & Wine (May 4th, 2015) * Monsters Revisited (May 6th, 2015) * The Walking Dead (May 8th, 2015) * Isolation (May 11th, 2015) * The Devil (May 13th, 2015) * The Little Mermaid (May 15th, 2015) Links * Ask Lovecraft on ChannelAwesome.com * Ask Lovecraft on YouTube Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows